zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EliteWolf Animates/i actually quit, and not returning
I know that on the wiki, I have mentioned multiple times that I would quit, but I would end up returning anyway. Well its been nearly 2 weeks since my VIP expired and I decided that in reasonable purposes, I should finally quit and leave it like that for a while. No, its not because of more harassment by the mods, and no, its not because i want attention. Simpily because I'm not using ZT as much anymore. I don't see the point of having a VIP membership if I'm not going to take advantage of it. I figured that I should stop wasting Wolfgangs' money and just leave myself to quit. There's also because the website is dead, and its not active enough to spend someone's time. I get that there is the 8 year olds that like it and post every 5 minutes, but in general, its not active. Nobody is there, heck, even the mods have decided to leave. If you take some time and realize, the moderation level on the website is way too low to even be ran in general. I get that there are censoring machines, AI warning systems, and 8 year olds. But still, you shouldn't leave one person in charge of an entire website if there's an entire company behind them. I feel like the ZT mods should just announce a shut down of the website. Because I don't see the point of leaving the website open if there's only like 4 active people on there. But I'm not stupid, of course, yes, people still do pay for VIP memberships and thats how they get money. But to be honest, the company really should shut the website down. Not because its too inappropiate for 8 year olds to understand, but since itll save the company some money, since its clear the mods don't like using it. Understanding that there is going to be issues with flash coming 2020, and there has been no mention of flash, I think they'll decide something before 2020. They really only have 3 choices: Actually update it, don't bother updating it but continue running the website, or don't bother at all and just stop running it. I honestly think they are actually going to update it, because I have noticed that the website has been having issues with flash lately, and I guess it's either progress.. or.. I honestly don't know. But if the company really wants to stop running the website, they might seek the 2020 flash cancelation as a reason. But of course, even if they start planning now, it'll already be too late. I know not many people have used Vyond... or the formal GoAnimate. (GoAnimate was recently merged with another company) but if you were around in 2016, then you probably were aware of the 'theme' selection getting narrowed down to only three different ones. From like the 30 that there were. The original Vyond website (not 4Schools), switched to that three theme selection in January 2016, and it was not until literally this year that the final part of the update happened. Since this was a flash update, and the website is updated activley, just imagine ZT. I honestly don't think ZT is going to get anywhere in the future, unless if the mods decide to do a mega-update and has active mods, then yeah, nowhere. EliteData Category:Blog posts